


Wealthy Montanos

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, fake relationship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: HC about you and Javier needing to pretend you are a couple in order to rob a place.





	Wealthy Montanos

  * Javier looked dashing in the well cut-suit. And as his fake wife you had all rights to keep feeling his muscles tense under the rich fabric.



 

  * But this was not Javier Escuella. You two were Mr. and Ms. Montano, wealthy horse breeders.



 

  * Or so was the couple that Trelawny robbed the invitations from.



 

  * By the door, a stiff looking butler revisited Javier from his shoulders to his toes.



 

  * He was clean. As you two entered the secluded poker house, you could feel all the men’s eyes falling over your form-fitting dress, falling luxuriously above your buckled shoes.



 

  * A bald one coming way to close to you, breathing in deep the perfume you had on.



 

  * You assumed Javier was playing his part, when aware of the stares and the man’s presence, he swayed you in a kiss that could only be described as inappropriate for the place.



 

  * He winked at you, letting you know it was part of the plan. But oh God how you wish it wasn’t.



 

  * The gentleman’s uncomfortable cough made him satisfied, leaving his shoulders a bit more relaxed knowing they wouldn’t mess with you.



 

  * When you agreed to this robbery, you didn’t knew exactly what you were getting into. But now, you are glad you agreed.



 

  * As Mr Montano entered the room where the poker table was, he gently grabbed your wrist. “When I say “mi hermosa esposa” it’s your turn, get it?”



 

  * “Alright, but what does that mean?”



 

  * He entered the room , leaving you to your thoughts. As they played cards, you wandered off around the place, the butler nowhere to be seen.



 

  * You got ahold of some jewelry on a drawer of the first room you got in. Worrying that you would miss the keyword, you waited by the living room.



 

  * And when it was time, you placed yourself next to Javier, who was winning.



 

  * “I think I can afford some distraction.” He said, pulling you to sit on his lap.



 

  * With the most plain look on his face, one of his hands slowly made its way under your dress.



 

  * You could feel an delicious anxiety as his fingers roamed looking for the gun held by your garter belt, taking a moment too long caressing your thigh.



 

  * With a knife against the man’s neck sitting next you and Javier aiming two loaded pistols no one made a sound.



 

  * As you walked around getting the high cash that was being gambled, Javier only threatened them. But when you started making your way to the door, he fired his gun at the bald man.



 

  * “Learn to respect woman, mister.” he said, kicking his corpse of the chair.



 

  * With that display of violence, no other man dared to raise a finger.



 

  * On the wagon, Javier had a satisfied look on his face, sitting closer to you than when you two arrived.



 

  * “You know, I could get used to this.”



 

  * “Robbing? You already do that!” You said, trying your best not to jump to conclusions.



 

  * “No, this.” he said, cupping your face with one hand.



 

  * You kissed him as someone who was falling in love, not as Ms. Montano.




End file.
